1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a head-mounted display device and a method of changing a light transmittance of the head-mounted display device, and more particularly, to a head-mounted display device that changes a light transmittance light of a transmission unit using a light transmittance determined to correspond to an illuminance and an application, and a method of changing the light transmittance of the head-mounted display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services and functions provided by portable devices have been gradually expanded. In addition, various applications capable of being executed in portable devices have also been developed.
In order to enhance the utility of such portable devices and satisfy users' various desires, various portable devices, such as wrist-mounted portable devices and head-mounted portable devices, have been developed.
Light incident on a head-mounted portable device is not 100% transmitted and, thus, may look darker than the light actually is. In addition, when the intensity of incident light is strong, the head-mounted portable device may consume more battery power and may generate heat in order to display a text, an image or a video displayed on a display unit more brightly to correspond to the incident light.